


Caught in Time

by StitchinKat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/pseuds/StitchinKat
Summary: The TARDIS reminds her young Thief that everything changes, but sometimes it's worth it.





	Caught in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917557) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



> Notes: The events of the 4th Doctor episode "The Hand of Fear" are vaguely referenced, particularly the end scene. 
> 
> The rest is purely an homage to the mini fic "Caught" by betawho.
> 
> Thanks for setting an example for the rest of us betawho. I was inspired!

Somewhen, in her Thief's past, the TARDIS heard the summons from Gallifrey, calling him back.

The Doctor was so young then, on his fourth face and losing his Sarah Jane. They'd had a rather trying adventure, and he was pretending he wasn't worried about her, which only set her off, insisting she wanted to go home and storming off to pack.

Suddenly he felt the summons, in his mind. He thought "The call. The call from Gallifrey. Gallifrey. After all this time, Gallifrey. I can't take Sarah to Gallifrey. Must get her back home. Must reset the coordinates. South Croydon."

When his Companion returned, arms full of mementos, he realized too late how much he would miss her, but he couldn't take her to Gallifrey, and he didn't know what he'd face there anyway. Not safe! He tried to explain, saw the pain in her eyes. Not again. He was leaving another behind, and this one hurt more than most. Sarah Jane Smith was special.

They said awkward goodbys, and she was gone.

He closed his eyes and fought back the pain in his hearts. Bounding to the console, he set the coordinates for home, wondering what the Time Lords wanted with him. Talking to himself, he muttered "No hurry, I have time for tea, and then I'll finish the repairs on the relative continuum stabilizers before they slip again."

He wandered off to the kitchen, stopping to close the door to Sarah's room with a sigh. Rounding a bend in the corridor, he was shocked to find he was not alone on the TARDIS!

The Old Girl had let two strangers on board! There was a ridiculous young man with floppy hair, in a tweed coat and a bow tie (of all things!) being pressed against the wall by a curly-haired woman and getting the snogging of a lifetime. Who were they?

He cleared his throat.

The woman spun around and leveled a lethal looking gun at him, eyes wide. Her hair rivaled his own for pure gravity-defying curliness and she carried herself like a predator, a lioness in the defense of the gangly man, it seemed.

The Doctor looked them over, hands in his pockets, surprised.

The young man appeared to know him, saying "What are you doing here?" and then the Doctor realized what had happened. Those stabilizers! He really had put off the repairs too long! The TARDIS continuum was crossing itself again, this must be a future version of himself!

"I think the relative continuum stabilizers have slipped again." he said, by way of explanation, adding "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

He gave the couple a disapproving look. Really, he must be losing it, such a young face from his future, and why was the fellow's Companion acting so protective?

His future self pulled the woman back against his body, and she grinned, snuggling against the gangly young future Doctor and smirking.

His face partly obscured by her admittedly magnificent curls, he replied "Don't worry, she's not a Companion," his voice rough and possessive.

"What is she then?" the Doctor replied to Himself.

The woman looked up, curious to see what her Doctor would say. A slow grin spread across the young older Doctor's ridiculous face and he said smugly "Anticipation." as he and the woman disappeared from view.

The stabilizers really needed all his attention now. The Time Lords could wait. The Doctor forgot about his tea, and headed to the workshop. Whoever the woman was, clearly she held a special place in his hearts one day, and he smiled to himself.

Not a Companion? Hmmmm. Maybe she was a Time Lady. She certainly was someone special. He looked forward to meeting her one day, and hoped he'd not have to wait too long!

 

Meanwhile the TARDIS herself hummed, laughing. Her Thief didn't have to know her relative continuum stabilizers where fine, she was just making sure he knew the future was worth living for, and that losing a Companion didn't mean he had to be sad.


End file.
